


nine lives, interwoven

by pomme (manta)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta/pseuds/pomme
Summary: Prompts concerning Nekoma High's Boys' Volleyball Club, from the perspective of one Fukunaga Shouhei. For Inktober 2017.





	1. on running (swift)

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober isn't just for artists, yeah? We writers also set pen to paper, figuratively speaking. This is a personal challenge more than anything, just to kick my writing butt into gear. And what better way to do it than with my favorite team and some of my favorite characters? 
> 
> Rules I've set for myself:
> 
> 1) 1000 words tops for each prompt, no exceptions.  
> 2) I'd like to write everything from Fukunaga's POV. But trying different perspectives may help keep me energized as the month goes on, so we'll see.  
> 3) No penalties for being late. I don't want to be super duper late either, but the goal is more about writing 31 prompts within a reasonable time than finishing strictly within October.  
> 4) No ships. Gen is the name, writing is the game.
> 
> Using prompts from http://mrjakeparker.com/inktober, which I might change!

As Kuroo yells go and the team hurtles forward, it occurs to Shouhei that he might be the only volleyball club member who actually _enjoy_ _s_ running.

The third years begin as a clump at the head of the pack before splitting up to supervise the rest of the team. Kuroo and Yaku may bicker, but they're as firm as Kai is about setting an example. Kai stays in the middle, steady as ever, while Yaku falls behind to encourage the stragglers and Kuroo races ahead to watch the rest jostle for first place.

Shouhei knows Kenma's in the back, hating life, while Tora's in front alongside Lev and Inuoka, still making a racket even at top speed. So he closes his eyes when the dusty running track's path is straight, listens to Shibayama and Teshirou's heavy, focused breaths. Pretends his torso is but a carriage, and his legs the weightless wheels that pull him forward in a practiced, smooth motion. He considers trotting, maybe prancing, but the sun's heat beats down like a pulse.

Later, when most of the members have finished, they park behind the finish to yell encouragement to Kenma and Yaku. Shouhei waves, but not too hard; even with Yaku's urging, Kenma's still got a ways to go. Where Lev finds the energy to run back and join them for the final long sprint is anyone's guess.

The sun doesn't relent. Lev trips over his own feet, and his ungraceful but successful save earns guffaws from Tora and Kuroo. Kenma keels over as soon as he crosses the line.

But Nekoma have held themselves together and arrive in one piece—as they've done, and as they do.

 


	2. on dragonfruit (divided)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Fukunaga Shouhei, slicing fruit is an art in itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this prompt was inspired by a headcanon I had where Yaku is really good at slicing all sorts of fruit in presentable ways and Fukunaga is intrigued.

"It wouldn't hurt to be gentler, you know," Yaku points out. "You're cleaving an orange, not a stone wall."

Shouhei makes his next slice as enthusiastically as he has been, then makes the next one as gently as Yaku instructs.

Yaku laughs. "Okay, okay. You sure can be stubborn."

They're in Shibayama's kitchen—a clean, modern space with plenty of room to prepare feasts fit for a volleyball club. The rest of the members are resting in the blissfully air-conditioned living room, recuperating from a tough morning practice.

Shouhei picks up a dragon fruit, and examines it with one squinted eye. He glances at Yaku, who shrugs nonchalantly.

"Maybe I have no idea how to prepare it. What do you think?"

Shouhei pauses, one finger to his cheek in thought. Then he raises the fruit knife, and cuts the dragon fruit cleanly in half. The skin is easier to slice through than it appears, giving way to the soft white flesh speckled with black seeds beneath.

He gives a thumbs up, and Yaku grins. "Nice job. Let's share your hard work with the others."

They head out of the kitchen, hands full with plates, to find the team sprawled every which way.

Plopped nearest the door, Tora spots the fruit first. His excited yell rouses the rest from their stupor, and soon everyone is settled upright and munching away.

"These apples are cut really evenly," Inuoka whispers, almost in wonder. "Even more evenly than my mom's!"

"All Fukunaga's handiwork," Yaku says, clapping him on the back.

Shouhei shakes his head. Yaku didn't have to take him on for this apprenticeship of sorts, borne from Shouhei's wide-eyed fascination at the perfectly cut pieces of fruit in Yaku's bento.

"Well, thanks, you two." Kuroo's so content to lie where he is on the floor that his voice floats over as if disembodied. "Times like these really make summer training worth it, huh?"  
 


	3. on dreaming (poison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets sick, and Shouhei has a lot of unexpected down time.

**Tora** : hey guys

 **Tora** : i hate to say this but i gotta skip practice today

 **Tora** : not feeling so great

 **Shibayama** : Same here…

 **Teshiro** : sameeeeeee

 **Fukunaga** _sent a sticker._

 **Kenma** : practice is cancelled anyway

 **Kenma** : kuro is currently dead

 **Yaku** : sounds like most of us are

 **Kai** : Kenma, you’re not sick?

 **Kenma** : i am. just not as woozy as kuro is

 **Inuoka** : what did we eat? what did we ALL eat????

 **Lev** : old socks, my upset stomach says

 **Tora** : ew

 **Tora** : but accurate

 

* * *

 

It must have been something in last night’s team dinner, because Shouhei wakes up with stomach pains, nausea, and an explosion of notifications from the group chat.

His mother’s twisting her hands together. “I don’t know, Shouhei, I hate to leave you like this. I can visit my friend tomorrow—“

Shouhei chivvies her to the shoe cabinet. He hands her her keys, with a meaningful look at the door.

Her brow unfurrows just the slightest bit. “Well, if you have the energy to insist, I suppose it's all right... I’m a call away if you need anything. There's congee and Pocari Sweat in the fridge. Okay?”

When she leaves, Shouhei plops himself on the sofa, body wrapped in a blanket, head wrapped in a scarf, and arms wrapped around a cushion.

Food poisoning aside, he doesn't mind idle periods like these. All the more to think about, to dream about, to reshape the physical and the non-physical into forms he likes. He doesn't always laugh at what gets the most chuckles on television, but he does once he adapts the joke to suit him—a pun here or there, an unexpected connection or punchline.

Kenma appears externally similar in habit. But his seemingly lethargic gaming past times require a different sort of mental fortitude that eludes Shouhei, and that's all right. Shouhei may not have the same patience Kenma does for repeating boss levels, but Shouhei will be there to shake Kenma's hand when he's done.

And then there's Tora— a doer who often acts before he thinks, but knows his duties and his limits. Tora can't stand inactiveness. Tora will put his feet up for a solid two seconds before getting restless.

Just as Shouhei props his phone on his knees, it rings. His lips curl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 3 days in, and i'm already feeling the itch to flesh out the snippets i've written! but i'm reeling myself in because the goal is consistency >:Ob


	4. on questions (underwater)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The volleyball club heads to the aquarium. Fukunaga muses about groupers.

As the new captain, Kuroo has started a lot of new things for Nekoma that he insists should be traditions. Their pre-match mantra. Themed training regimes, changed every month. Regular team dinners.

Naturally, he starts this tradition, too.

“I was thinking. We should go to the—“

Yaku and Kenma groan. Kai is too polite to groan, but his perfectly neutral face says plenty.

“I thought you were kidding,” Yaku says.

"What are you talking about?” Tora demands to know. He and Shouhei, now second years and match regulars, haven’t until spent much time with the new third years until recently.

“The aquarium.” Kenma’s face is puckered up the way it gets when he really, really doesn’t want to do something. “Kuro has a yearly pass. Didn’t you go last week?”

“Yes,” Kuroo says, unperturbed by Kenma’s tone. “And that’s when I decided. Training camps and practice matches are great, but how about something outside of volleyball? Can’t hurt to have more team bonding, to stimulate the blood’s circulation and all that.”

“What a sap,” Yaku says, at the same time Tora answers, “Sure, I guess. I’ve never been to the aquarium.”

“You’ve never been to the aquarium?” Kuroo stares at Tora, then at Shouhei.

Shouhei shakes his head. He’s passed it plenty of times in his trips around the city and wouldn’t mind going, but it’s one of those places he’s grown up with and hasn’t thought about much.

“Oi!” Kuroo calls to the first years, who are taking down the nets.

"Kuroo.” Kai, cautiously.

But Kuroo, typically laid back Kuroo, is on a roll. “Any of you _haven’t_ been to the aquarium?”

After a pause, Teshiro raises his hand. Kuroo looks affronted.

“Kuro,” Kenma starts.

But Kuroo’s already made up his mind. “That’s three of us. We’re going.”

  

* * *

 

There are plenty of reasons not to visit the aquarium on weekends. Big tour groups walking slowly from exhibit to exhibit. Pockets of energetic elementary school students and their teachers struggling to keep them together. No small amount of crying children. And all of these groups seem to have agreed to congregate in the underwater tunnel at the same time.

Shouhei has a hard time hearing or keeping track of the others, but he doesn’t mind. Kuroo shouts something about meeting up in front of the penguins in an hour, which Shouhei takes as his cue to wander off.

“What are you looking at, Fukunaga-san?” Lev joins him in leaning against the railing. He, too, seems unperturbed by the noise and bustle, which Shouhei supposes is because Lev himself is a lot of noise and bustle.

Shouhei points at the grouper settled on the aquarium floor. He’s been watching it for the past five minutes and wondering how many oranges he can fit in its open mouth, like a makeshift fruit basket for an underwater market. He files a mental note to look up if anyone’s figured out how big a grouper’s mouth is.

Lev’s duly impressed. “I bet I could fit my whole head in its mouth! Say, do they have teeth?” A shadow looms over them, and he’s instantly distracted. “Whoa, is that a shark? It’s huge! Be right back, Fukunaga-san!”

While Lev dashes off to chase the shark, the crowd around Shouhei thins, and he presses his nose against the glass for a better look at the grouper. Now he can see clearly, he notices small things flitting inside the grouper’s mouth. Which, upon closer inspection, are fish, picking away.

The fish aren’t picking at skin, because the grouper seems quite content to let itself be picked at. Therefore, they can only be picking at….

Shouhei’s eyes widen.

And then he files another mental note to tell Lev later that, yes, groupers do have teeth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mannnn
> 
> i love underwater stuff. i wanted to write a more fleshed out prompt! but i'm aiming for consistency and don't wanna burn out, so i approached this one the same way i've done for the others thus far. i also forbade myself from researching aquariums; if i did, i'd take much longer than a day to finish this prompt, and that wouldn't be in the spirit of inktober. GAH
> 
> anyway penguins are cool and so are groupers and so are cleaning fish


	5. on voices (long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teshiro sprains his ankle, and the team talks.

During the last thirty minutes of practice, Teshiro leaps to set, lands at just the wrong angle, and sprains his ankle.

He goes home supported by Kai and Shibayama, who live closest to him.

“Well, these things happen,” Nekomata sighs. “At least he has plenty of time to rest up before the next match, and good thing he’s got you all. Look after each other, you hear?”

The team (sans Teshiro, Kai, and Shibayama) are just passing the school gates when Kuroo breaks the silence. “Kai says he’ll accompany Teshiro to class, but maybe someone else can buy his lunch.”

“I can! My classroom’s next to his!” Lev pipes up. “I’m always at the front of the line because I run faster than everyone else.”

“And I’ll carry his bag and books home,” Shibayama joins in.

“Don’t be too obvious,” Inuoka reminds them. “I don’t think Teshiro likes being helped.”

“Oh, yeah! Will do!” Lev chirps.

Yaku’s watching them both with an odd sort of twist to his mouth. “You’re good kids.”

A beat of silence, and then everyone’s talking at once. Everyone besides Shouhei, whose wider-than-usual stare indicates his interest.

Lev’s voice carries over the rest. “Why are you talking like an uncle, Yaku-san? We’re only two years younger than you are!”

“I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” Yaku snaps, his ears red. “Just—it’s good our juniors are responsible. We’re not gonna be around forever, you know.”

They part quietly then—at sunset, with everything simultaneously aglow and in limitless shadow—when the truth is they don’t have all that much time left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have barely any info on teshiro, which makes this the prime period to extrapolate wildly haha
> 
> ive found i dont have the time to whip up something i'm fully satisfied with. which means that for a lot of the time, what's here will have to speak for itself
> 
> i also find it prudent to mention here that i know nekoma has more than nine members. but naming a fic after a cat's fictional lifespan is more poetic than "the lives of the 10 team members plus their coaches plus who knows how many more there are, interwoven".


	6. on crossed paths (sword)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain is coming. Fukunaga attempts to save beetles.

Shouhei found the two rhinoceros beetles scuttling in the center of the concrete walkway into school.

Now, squatting next to them, he plays the countdown of a traffic light simulated on his phone. In a voice just loud enough to carry and then fade into the dark sky, he murmurs, “Go.”

The beetles continue scuttling in directions that only they themselves know. But they plow into each other quite often now, thanks to the path constructed of sticks Shouhei has built that leads into the bushes.

The beetles don’t seem interested in crossing horns they would the way one would duel with a blade. But they don’t seem all that interested in following the emergency exit route that’s meant to whisk them to safety, either.

Shouhei considers huffing and puffing the beetles forward. But a shadow falls over him just as he lowers himself, and he peers upward.

“Fukunaga?”

Kai’s looking down at him, holding a clear umbrella. He’s not confused, exactly (he’s gotten used to Shouhei’s ways), but the way his eyes do a quick scan shows his concern. In one sweep, he takes in Shouhei squatting next to the beetles and the clearly manmade trail of sticks.

“Hm. It’ll rain any moment, and soon other students will be walking through here. We’ll have to move these two ourselves.”

He’s like that, Kai—tries to deduce things on his own first before making someone else uncomfortable by asking too many questions.

They coax the beetles onto Kai’s bullet train clear folder by gently sliding the folder underneath. Then, they carefully bring the folder to the closest tree, holding it to a branch to let the beetles scuttle off onto higher ground.

Shouhei silently watches, until they climb so high up that he can’t see them anymore. He turns back to Kai.

“Thank you.”

“Not at all,” Kai says, smiling. “Well, that’s that. Let's go to class.”

Shouhei nods, and Kai holds the umbrella higher to shelter them both just as the rain begins to pour in earnest.

 

 


	7. on noise (shy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukunaga doesn't say much, and people notice.

_"He turns in his homework, does what he's told, a decent student overall. I've never heard him speak, though."_

_"Sometimes I catch him staring off into space. I need to remind him to pay attention, but he doesn't cause trouble. He could interact with his classmates a bit more—maybe he's timid?"_

 

A conversation is often not Shouhei's first choice to fill a gap or build a bridge. Not that he _avoids_ talking; speaking's just a form of communication that isn't as direct or immediate when deeds can, ironically, say more than words. 

Being described as shy, then, is incorrect. But for the many instances it happens, Shouhei doesn't mind being misunderstood. It's just a sign for him to move along, to continue on his way and speak through means he prefers instead of stopping to change people's minds.

Nekomata eventually notices the silence, of course. He first approaches Shouhei during spiking drills of their third practice, when no one has yet to hear Shouhei's voice.

"On the quiet side, hm?"

Shouhei shrugs, the thud of volleyballs filling the silence. He thinks about the sensation of alighting, and then taking off again.

"Well, you sure can aim." Nekomata folds his arms, grinning. "Our chances look even more promising this year. Keep it up."

Behind Nekomata's smile, there's a barely concealed smirk.

But it's razor sharp, hopeful, and Shouhei resolves to stay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fukunaga's brevity can be interpreted in different ways. i chose to write it here as something that's part of him and that he hasn't felt the need to change. 
> 
> i get the sense karasuno and nekoma are similar in that they're made of a lot of different personalities, but they pull together for different reasons—karasuno because they're strongest as a ragtag force in the spirit of a flock of crows, and nekoma because their focus on flexibility means they adapt to everyone who joins. 
> 
> so for someone like fukunaga to join a team that's about acceptance and team unity... well, it's nice. C':


	8. on melodies (crooked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukunaga gets distracted by spaces, both old and new.

When Shouhei leaves after practice, he doesn’t always head straight home.

In the parks, the trees beckon, regardless of whether they’re green or bare. The tips of cat tails, whipping around corners like hints meant to be followed. A new restaurant here, a new subway stop there, changed window displays that have Shouhei plastering his nose to the glass for hours.

Some might find the steady hum of human activity unbearable, but Shouhei enjoys it. Freed of the obligation to contribute to the noise himself, he dips in and out, venturing out and returning to his quiet neighborhood as he likes.

His mother’s stopped asking where he goes or chastising him for coming back late. She still grumbles, but it’s hard to complain when Shouhei presents her with trinkets from his detours—a square of chocolate cake from the bakery, a face wash sample of the Gudetama beauty line from the newly opened Watsons.

Occasionally, he has company. Today it’s Shibayama who accompanies him to a cramped music store, situated just off the road of the crepe shop that Shouhei visited with Kenma and Inuoka last week. A bell chimes as they enter; the smiling employee who greets them encourages them to sample the instruments if their hearts so desire.

Shibayama, as it turns out, is a very good violinist.

“Ah, no!” he protests, when the employee beams and Shouhei applauds. “I’m not talented or anything! My mother made me take lessons when I was small, and I still practice, so…”

His voice trails off, his face a vivid pink. So Shouhei pats his head, nods farewell to the employee, and leads them both back out into the autumn dusk.


	9. on tolerance (screech)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes on a ride. Fukunaga's bicycle has one glaring issue.

The passers-by who see a group of high school boys, all dressed in matching shirts, might think they were a cycling club, preparing for an upcoming tournament.

The first part is false; the second part is half-true. They’re practicing for nationals, which are still some months away. But this activity—cruising together on rental bicycles with the sprawling mountains as a backdrop—is less of a training regime and more “because it’s nice to get away sometimes”.

After some bickering over who got which bicycle, they’re all riding either side by side or in single profile, the chattier boys easily having enough breath to make conversation. The trail is meant to be scenic, not punishing.

Shouhei’s brakes _technically_ work just fine. But they make a hideous, grating shriek when pressed, leading to visible winces from the rest of the team.

“Good thing this road’s flat,” says Yaku. “No need for brakes.”

“Oh, yeah,” Kuroo answers casually. “About that.”

“Kuroo-san!” Inuoka, who’s at the front of the group and therefore sees everything first, calls back. “Does the path go downhill at that turn?”

“Yup. It’s the only slope on this whole trail, but it’s pretty steep.” Kuroo exhales. “Everyone, we’re in for an ungodly racket. No offense, Fukunaga.”

Shouhei quirks a shoulder to mean none taken.

The downward incline begins as soon as the team rounds the corner, which means they have to slow down so as not to pick up too much speed.

Shouhei feels a bit bad throwing on the brakes, with his bicycle singing its own discordant, atonal concert to anyone within a two-kilometer radius, managing to make itself heard even above the wind.

His teammates have developed their own coping mechanisms to handle the shrieking. For instance, Inuoka’s managing to pedal only with his legs, with his fingers stuffed in his ears. Kenma’s riding with his head retracted into his hoodie like a turtle. Tora’s yelling even louder than usual as if hoping to drown out the noise. Kai’s purely neutral expression makes him seem like he’s dissociated from the world completely.

But they remain resolutely alongside Shouhei. And with the breeze whipping through his hair and clean air filling his lungs, he can’t help feeling content anyway.

 


	10. on accessories (gigantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukunaga makes a new friend, as well as an interesting fashion statement.

When Shouhei meets the Maine Coon, it's perched on a concrete wall just outside the school grounds, watching him with a yellow-eyed stare.

The cat is a recent addition to the regulars that prowl the street. Its thick coat dusted in shades of monochrome, magnificent tail twitching, it doesn't shy away when Shouhei approaches.

When he slowly extends a hand for the cat to sniff, it gets to its feet as if to leave—only to nimbly leap from its spot to curl around his shoulders and fall asleep immediately. Huge, heavy and warm, its heat is a welcome guard against the winter chill.

The bell rings. Shouhei considers his options.

He runs into Naoi, who's heading in the opposite direction in the hallway outside Shouhei's classroom.

Naoi halts in his tracks, eyes wide, taken aback at Shouhei's choice of attire. He opens his mouth as if to say something but, seeming to decide he doesn't know what to say, shuts it again.

Shouhei waves. It takes a moment, but Naoi collects himself enough to wave back. When Shouhei reaches his classroom and sneaks a peek back, Naoi's inched forward to take a closer look with an expression of alarm on his face. 

Shouhei smothers a laugh, and pulls open the door. He slides into his seat just as his homeroom teacher enters the room.

She notices his outfit at once.

“Fukunaga, what on _earth_ are you wearing?” she demands, to some giggles. “I know it’s cold, but scarves are against the dress code. Please take it off.”

She gets the shock of her life when the scarf, with some prodding, shifts of its own accord and lets out an ear-splitting meow.

 


	11. on the flu (run)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukunaga falls ill. Kenma visits.

Kenma stops by the apartment, Shouhei's homework in hand.

"Your teacher chased me down," he says, placing the papers on Shouhei's desk. "Didn't know she could run that fast. Says you have a week to make the work up."

On the bed, Shouhei blinks to show he's listening. Everything is heavy and foggy, and even twitching his eyelids feels like a chore. The cloth on his forehead is blessedly cool, but the rest of his body aches.

Kenma hesitantly perches on the edge of Shouhei's computer chair. "Sorry for waking you up. I was going to leave your homework with your mom, but she insisted I give it to you myself." He takes in Shouhei's organized bookcases and floor cushions, everything dimmed with the curtains currently drawn. "Your room's a lot more... normal than I thought."

Shouhei works up the energy to furrow his brows in confusion.

"I dunno. I was expecting something more eclectic. So all the colorful stuff's in your head, then."

Shouhei wrinkles his nose.

"I just meant that only you really get the world you dream up. If I have a problem, I make a level in my head with obstacles and bosses and stuff. People don't always get it, but they don't need to." Kenma presses his hands against Shouhei's desk to spin himself in slow circles. "It's similar. Kind of."

Shouhei's suddenly reminded of many a practice match where, without fail, Kenma is assessed by opponents as the quiet one, even faster than Shouhei is.

But Kenma's not quiet, not really. Sure, he's deliberate in his small movements to conserve energy and not draw attention to himself. But he's loud when he wants to be, like when Tora irritates him, when he wants to make himself heard, or when both occur at once.

He talks plenty for Shouhei's standards.

"Oh... You're out of water." Still sitting, Kenma uses his feet to walk the chair over to Shouhei's bedside table to pick up the empty glass.

Shouhei can't keep his eyes open a moment longer. The last thing he hears is Kenma shuffling to the door.

"Bye, Fukunaga. Rest up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw today's prompt and went "crap" because the very first chapter's prompt was "swift" and featured nekoma running haha. but it's cool, lets me stretch my brain and envision things differently! so "run" here refers to "rundown" /o/


	12. on severance (shattered)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma loses, and Fukunaga is quiet.

Nekoma loses, two matches to none.

To classmates, just making the Interhigh qualifiers is an achievement to be proud of. But Shouhei knows he and his teammates are thinking the same thing: so close, and yet so far.  

His eyes roam over the crowd, unseeing until they hover on a girl in tears. Akane is the spectator on this side of the net who most heavily feels the loss, having learned volleyball because of her brother and then falling in love with the sport and its pains along the way.

He almost envies her.

He can’t say he’s enjoyed every moment with the third years. He doesn’t like being told to speak up when he has nothing that needs saying. He doesn’t like that Tora pipes down when they enter the gym. He doesn’t like how hard they are on Kenma, who dourly but resolutely finishes every extra lap they give him.

But they’ve helped shape Shouhei’s solid receives, his well-aimed arcs, his belief in connection. And it hurts, knowing how hard they’ve worked, for that effort to end so decisively here.

He has a next year. And another one after that, if he so chooses. And eventually, the “next year”s will also eventually become “the last year” for him, too. But that’s the last thought on his mind, as he places his hand briefly on Tora’s shoulder.

Determined to keep the team together, jaw set, eyes bright, the captain calls for a team huddle.

There’s something stuck in Shouhei’s brain, jamming the gears. In his throat, too.

But he goes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda heavy so ummm fun fact!!! i almost wrote something based off of this instead, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auK3t0MSsCA


	13. on options (teeming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukunaga has a late night talk about the future with some of his teammates.

Most of the time, Nekoma discusses the present.

With all the what-ifs that come with matches, focusing on what they need to do now comes before anything else. Kenma’s tendency of pinpointing directions from the options before him, Tora’s way of devoting himself to one thing at a time, and Shouhei’s inclination for drifting away and coming back make that easy.

But in the quiet spaces, when the team are lying side-by-side in one room, when the first years have tired themselves out and fallen asleep early, when the next match is still half a day away, the conversation strays.

"I'll stay on the science track. Molecular biology or something," Kuroo says, from the futon nearest the door. "I'm still thinking through the specifics, but I like it. I don't mind continuing."

"Nerd," Yaku says, more out of habit than ill will.

"Says the guy going into chemistry," Kuroo shoots back.

"What's nerdy about chemistry?"

Kai intervenes before the discussion turns into bickering. "I'm going into engineering. My parents are fine with that, so things worked out."

"Are you guys aiming for the same university?" Tora asks, somewhere next to Shouhei.

"Nope," Kuroo replies. "We want to go to different places. You could start thinking about what you wanna do after graduation, too. It's early for you guys, but nothing wrong with considering some options."

"Better to identify problems and change directions when it's easier, instead of deciding last-minute," Yaku adds. "I mean, we make split-second choices during matches, but that's a result of countless, repeated movements being ingrained into our bodies and brains."

Tora and Kenma are quiet.

Shouhei rolls onto his back. He's been asked by his parents about his future plans, to which he's answered with a non-committal shrug. With all the possibilities out there, it's difficult for him to choose.

But something where he's secure and comfortable in being himself would be nice.

"We're not asking you to tell us," Kuroo says at last. "Whatever plans you make might change. That's fine."

"Kuro." Kenma finally pipes up, cocooned in his blanket. "Kuro, I've decided what I'm going to do. I'm going to live in the alleyways with the cats and share their food."

" _Kenma_."

Kuroo's admonishment is drowned out by the other members' snorts.

"Well, this isn't the time to think so much," Kenma replies. "And I'm tired."

"He's got a point," Kai says. "Let's get some rest. We need to match the first years' energy tomorrow."

Yaku groans. "Inuoka and Lev are gonna be bouncing off the walls."

"All right," Kuroo agrees. "Good night."

"Good night," everyone else choruses back.

Shouhei lies awake for a while, considering just how viable building a small house in an alleyway is, before he drops off to sleep as well.

 


	14. on deities (fierce/mysterious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo leaves early, and the other members discuss what it means to make a team.

Today is one of the rare practices where Kuroo is the one who leaves early.

“Sorry to leave the rest to you,” he says to Kai.

“That’s all right,” Kai answers, taking the ball still in Kuroo’s hands. “Enjoy dinner with your aunt.”

“Thanks for the hard work!” Kuroo calls to the rest of the team. “At this rate, we’ll kick ass at the interhigh. Lev, your spikes are coming along; don’t forget to practice your swinging motions. Fukunaga, remember what Nekomata said about putting momentum into your torso to add power. Watch how Tora does it, yeah?”

Shouhei nods, earnest to improve, but Kuroo’s not done talking.

“Shibayama, bend your knees a bit more for consistent digs. And—“

“That’s enough.” Exasperated, Yaku practically shoves Kuroo out the door. “Don’t natter at them on your way out. You’re done for the day, remember?”

“Yaku-san,” Shibayama says, when Kuroo is safely out of earshot. “I have a question, but I’m not sure if I can ask it.”

“What is it?” Yaku turns around to look at him. “You make sound decisions, Shibayama, but sometimes you’re too concerned that you’re wrong. Don’t be afraid to ask.”

“All right,” and Shibayama straightens up a bit. “Did he always know what sort of team we’d be? Kuroo-san, I mean.”

Yaku frowns, thoughtful. “I’d say yes and no. A captain can’t always have the team they envision. But some captains can mold any team into the shape they want. Seijou’s Oikawa, for one.”

“And Kuroo-san?” Teshiro’s eyes are wide.

“Well, I can’t entirely speak for him,” Kai says. “But the way we are now… if the team is clay, we’re the ball the potter makes before beginning to form a shape. Amorphous, adaptable, that kind of thing.”

“Wow!” Inuoka chirps. “Kuroo-san’s amazing!”

“A team isn’t molded just by the captain’s vision,” Kai reminds him. “Kuroo studied Nekoma’s previous teams, too. He was very interested in the one that wanted to play Karasuno. ‘I’d like the same flexibility,’ he said. ‘Except we’ll make it to Nationals for sure.’”

“And Nekomata came back from retirement this year, too,” Yaku points out. “You could call it fate, if you believe in that kind of thing.”

“I don’t,” Kenma says flatly.

“Same,” Tora adds. “My own willpower and grit is stronger than some future the gods have already decided.”

Shouhei puts a finger to his chin. He hasn’t really given mysterious powers that be some serious consideration. Whatever gods exist in his life have pointed him towards the various amusements in life, and he can’t complain.

“So Fukunaga-san hasn’t decided, huh?” Lev’s watching him curiously.

Shouhei pauses for a moment before speaking. “Filament by filament,” he answers, “we’ll be magnificent.”

“And on that note, we’ll end practice here,” Kai says, smiling. “Teshiro, I’d appreciate some help taking down the nets.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a combination of days 14 and 15, because i haven't felt well and had work to do.
> 
> realized that nekomata joined the team just this year, and so couldn't have been around last year to watch fukunaga play, whoops. this is what happens when i forbid myself from research, but i think trying to get every fact right for inktober would result in me skipping a lot of days from being too worried about being wrong. since inktober is about daily output, i think the rules i've set for myself are fine. C:
> 
> so fukunaga finally spoke, yay. every time i write a new prompt, i put in a lot of thought as to how he should speak, if he does at all. if i have him talk more than he has while rhyming, i think his lines might come off a bit corny. so i want the moments where he does speak to count, and if there's rhyming, for that to sound natural.


	15. on artistic license (fat/grace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team plans to surprise Kenma on his birthday.

Shouhei pauses. Then, he reapplies the fat red crayon to the banner and carefully adds a set of whiskers on the cat he was drawing.

“What _is_ that?” Yaku demands, pointing at what appears to be a blob with smaller blobs, positioned directly above the text.

“It is,” says Lev, prickling with artistic pride, “a cat.”

Yaku frowns. “Only if I squint and turn my head like _this_ and use my wildest imagination.”

“Kenma-san won’t mind,” Lev chirps, undeterred. “He’ll focus on the words! And on the spirit of our feelings!”

Kuroo enters the club room, a spherical, wrapped present that can only be a volleyball tucked under his arm. “Nekomata and Naoi said this was for Kenma. Is Alisa-san on her way with the cake?”  

“Yup!” Lev says. “I told her to get an apple pie one!”

Leaning against a shelf, Inuoka’s flipping through the book in his hands. “I sure hope Kenma-san likes these home-made chore coupon books… Truly, the life of a broke high schooler is difficult…”

“Do you know how to tie a ribbon?” Teshiro asks Shibayama. The both of them are arranging an assortment of Kenma’s favorite snacks in a basket. “I know it’s like tying shoelaces, but mine always come out looking kinda deflated.”

“Oh, the trick is in the positioning of the first knot!” Shibayama replies. “Here, I’ll show you.”

Tora’s phone vibrates. He accidentally pulls a popper, and nearly leaps out of his skin. “Shit! Kenma's here!”

“Stall!” Yaku hisses. Kuroo makes for the door, but not before Yaku yanks him back by the collar and tugs the wrapped volleyball from his hands. “Don’t let him see that! We still gotta get all this stuff to the gym!”

“Good thing we already put up the streamers and balloons,” Tora says, and leans down to high five Shouhei.

“Celebrate _after_ we’re ready,” Yaku answers, his mouth quirking up despite himself.

“Hello, everyone! Hope I made it in time!” Alisa’s arrived, cake in tow. Shouhei springs to his feet to take it from her.

Kai’s putting the finishing touches on a card. “Alisa-san, you’re welcome to join us to surprise Kenma.”

“I’d love to!” she says. “And the bakery also had freshly squeezed apple juice that you can all share.”

Her brother tugs her over to the banner. “Onee-san, look at the cat I drew!”

“It’s... very creatively done!” Alisa takes a beat to find the words, but rebounds with plenty of grace. “An interpretive masterpiece, Lyovochka!”

“Okay, we’re heading out!” Yaku yells. “Pick up the stuff you’re responsible for, and don’t break it, drop it, or lose it. Fukunaga, swear you’ll protect that cake with your life.”

Shouhei nods, hoping he’s doing it in a solemn enough way that Yaku understands he’s serious.

The sun is at its peak when they go to the gym, a procession of merry but silent co-conspirators.

Shouhei can imagine Kenma, eyes wide, hands pressed together in fists, when greeted with an explosion of confetti and cake. Being the center of attention isn’t Kenma’s idea of a good time. But he’ll tolerate it today, for the sake of apple pie cake and, as Lev described it, “the spirit of his friends’ feelings”.

And with that thought, Shouhei’s already smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated birthday, kenma /o/


	16. on piggyback rides (filthy/cloud)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team encounters a problem. Shouhei, along with others, steps up to the plate.

They call it The Sinkhole.

It isn't, in fact, a sinkhole. But "The Sinkhole" caught on much faster than "a large, sloshy, muddy area of grass in the park through which running is a most troublesome ordeal after it rains".

The team runs in the park whenever Kuroo notes they've slowed down on the school track and decides they need a change of pace.

Which is how they end up under a sky that's brilliant and cloudless after the thunderstorm, surrounded by trees rustling in the breeze and flat green fields. Oh, and standing in front of The Sinkhole.

Kenma speaks first. "No."

Kuroo tries to be jovial. "Come on, we can at least try. Let's run around it. We should get our exercise in, and a little mud won't hurt."

"That thing's considered its own continent," says Tora. "No way we can go around it."

Shouhei looks at his teammates. Lev, apparently on his own initiative, has hoisted Shibayama onto his back.

Teshiro's looking at a loss for what to do, caught between running the way Kuroo wants them to run, and running in the opposite direction. Shouhei beckons to him, and lowers himself so Teshiro can clamber on.

Inuoka glances at Yaku, who says, "If you drop me in The Sinkhole, you'd better sleep with one eye open."

Inuoka gulps, but kneels to allow him to climb on.

Tora's attempting to carry Kenma, but it's not happening without a lot of arguing.

"Ouch! Kenma, that hurt."

"Well, quit squirming so much, then."

"Not my fault you can't get comfortable. If only you didn't have such pointy elbows."

"I didn't mean that first jab," Kenma says. "But I might have meant the second one."

"Ready, everyone?" Ignoring Tora's indignant squawk, Kuroo seems undeterred that his plans of a run in the park have gone awry. He smirks. "Fancy giving me a lift, Kai?"

Kai shakes his head. "I know you're not serious, but we should make sure no one gets hurt."

"True, that," Kuroo agrees. "Ah, well. Head off when you want!"

Lev's leading the pack, but Shouhei's willing to linger behind a bit longer to ensure he and his partner are ready.

Teshiro's light, and he's already found a comfortable grip on Shouhei's shoulders that allows him to hang on without choking Shouhei. _Adaptable,_ thinks Shouhei. He steps into the beginnings of The Sinkhole alongside Kenma and Tora, who are squabbling again on account of Tora ignoring Kenma's directions.

Kuroo's about to set out when Kai calls him over.

"You weren't really intending for us to run here, were you?"

"Hm?" Kuroo blinks. "What do you mean?"

"The water's not high enough that anyone's shoes will lose grip, and the mud's just about dried." Kai looks him dead in the eye, his gaze penetrating. "Is this is another one of your schemes to promote club bonding?"

"Of course not. Don't know what you're talking about." Kuroo turns back around. "Now if you'll excuse me, we have a bunch of bonding club members to supervise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merging prompts has resulted in some interesting fills! is great fun :D


	17. on dolphins (deep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouhei has fun with the team in the school's swimming pool.

With a deep breath, Shouhei plunges in.

His entry is clean. His form is good. He transitions into an easy, quick front crawl, and doesn't stop until he's reached the shallow end of the pool.

The third years are talking to the swim club captain, who, out of some favor he owed Kai, agreed to be their lifeguard for today. But the rest of the team is waiting for Shouhei, and the first years cheer.

"I didn't know Fukunaga-san could swim so well!" Lev reaches out for a high five, which Shouhei turns into a handshake.

Shibayama's eyes are huge. "Gosh, that dive..."

Inuoka paddles over, accidentally splashing Lev and Shibayama in the process. "Can you teach me how to do that, Fukunaga-san? Can you do tumble turns, too?"

Shouhei nods. Inuoka looks delighted.

"You're really good. Did you compete?" Tora wants to know. "Somehow, that doesn't seem like your kinda thing."

Shouhei shakes his head.

He's never been the individually competitive sort. He swims because he enjoys the sensation of the water, when he's weightless, flying, like all the heaviness inside of him is leaving through the bubbles that he exhales skyward.

His level is so advanced because, upon mastering the basics ahead of his classmates in junior high, his teacher beamed and taught him more. Sure, diving and tumble turns are the flashier moves. But Shouhei most enjoys dolphin kicks; they require relaxation, and moving the body like it's a wave and become one with the water.

He especially likes that, unlike most other activities, he's not expected to talk while swimming.

While Shouhei is with the others, Teshiro is busy persuading Kenma to join them in the pool.

"You could swim with us, Kenma-senpai—"

Kenma's perched on the edge, wearing a large floppy hat and still in his shirt, his dangling legs moving back and forth in the water. "I told you before, it's just Kenma."

"You did. Okay." Teshiro inhales. "You could swim with us, Kenma. It's hot today, and—" He breaks off, shaking his head. "No, I can't call you that. I'm sorry, Kenma-sen—"

"Lev, Inuoka, and Shibayama call me Kenma-san. That's fine."

"A—All right, Kenma-san."

"Anything but senpai."

"Yes! Got it! Kenma-san it is."

"By the way, your tosses have become more exact. What sport did you play again?"

"In junior high? Soccer!"

"Well, you're working efficiently, so... you'll definitely improve."

"Ah! Thank you, Kenma-san!"

"Good." Kenma stretches, yawns. "Now go swim."

"Will do!" Teshiro inclines his head, backs away, turns around—and then turns back again. "Wait! Wait, Kenma-san! I was supposed to invite you to swim with us!"

 

 


	18. on galaxies (furious/trail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes hiking, only to be bamboozled by stairs.

On the hiking trail, the stairs somewhat resemble a fauna-laden Milky Way—spiraling, bursts of green and brown that are peppered with white spots of sunlight, and infinite.

“Are we going to stop going up soon?” Inuoka eventually asks. He, with the most stamina of the team, sounds tired.

"We'll get there when we get there." Yaku's answer is diplomatic, but even he's losing steam.

Shouhei's at the back of the group, accompanying Kenma, Shibayama, and Teshiro as they plod along. He doesn't really mind the speed, and it's not so much about pushing the other two along; rather, keeping his own father company up the long temple steps has proved that staying alongside people as they climb is more encouraging than staying behind or ahead of them. 

Besides, he can pretend he's a pendulum, swinging back and forth for the momentum to move to the next step.

The team's overtaken then, by an elderly couple who can't be younger than sixty five and their small granddaughter. "Fight!" she chirps at them, unaffected by Kuroo's kind smile which, unfortunately, more closely resembles a leer.

Tora watches the trio go with something akin to envy. "I'll have that much energy when I'm eighty," he mumbles. "Just watch."

"Tora-san!" Lev taps him on the shoulder. "Look, they disappeared round that corner. What if the stairs end there?"

Tora's already perking up. "There's only one way to find out."

"Um." Shibayama's hesitant, but determined. "I wouldn't—"

"Race you to the finish!" Lev says to Tora.

"No! See, that's—"

Shibayama tries again, but is drowned out by Tora's "Three, two, one! GO!"and the furious thumping of feet on wooden planks.

Kuroo patiently waits until Tora's and Lev's yells have faded before turning to Shibayama. "You were saying?"

"My parents and I went on this trail right before I started high school." Shibayama's still growing out of the habit of shying away when addressed by his seniors, but straightens himself up again. "The trail felt endless back then, too. So my father gave me a tip: we've reached the halfway point if we see a marker. Which would be..." His eyes land on the small stone inscription, easy to miss when hidden in a sea of moss and lichen. "That'd be it."

"So we're halfway?" Kai asks, mopping sweat off his forehead. Kenma looks like he's about to commit bloody murder.

"Ah! There should be a rest area soon," Shibayama is quick to say. "The sign isn't hard to spot. But if you're running as fast as you can, paying no mind to what's around you and only looking at what's ahead..."

His voice trails off.

Kuroo snorts. "Well, they'll sleep well tonight."

 


	19. on machines (juicy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukunaga and Kuroo take a stroll together.

Shouhei's barely stepped foot out of his classroom to head to practice, when he's ferried along by none other than the captain himself.

"Oh, good. It's you, Fukunaga. I could use a hand."

Shouhei has to admit he feels a little like he did his first year, when he made eye contact with Kuroo Tetsurou and his stomach lurched with something unpleasant.

He's learned since then that first impressions aren't always right, but it's never been just the two of them. Usually Kenma's somewhere nearby, if not Kai, Yaku, Tora, or the others in various combinations.

At that moment, curling his hands into paws just seems more secure.

Kuroo doesn't stride or strut with a captain's confidence. Rather, he saunters as if he's meant to be here, regardless of whether  _here_ applies to the couch at his spacious home, a volleyball court, or the International Space Station.

"Remind me to tell everyone to wash their own towels for once," he says. "Shibayama always insists it's no trouble. But I took over that time he came down with pinkeye, and _my god_. I'll never take him for granted again."

Shouhei can't help it—he laughs.

Kuroo grins, too. "Anyway, I'm telling you now, in case I forget to tell Kai. Of course I'll try to remember, but the Interhigh's coming. There's a lot to do and things slip through the cracks."

Shouhei mimes using a finger to write on his other palm, and Kuroo nods.

"Thanks, Fukunaga. Knew I could count on ya."

Kuroo digs into the extra bag he's brought, handing Shouhei an apple juice box. "For the team after practice, but there's plenty," he explains, in response to Shouhei's questioning look. "Kenma hoarded them, but they're about to expire and there's no way he can finish them all himself."

They're under the long sets of eaves that lead to the gym now. The lights are on, the metallic sound of long net poles being twisted into the ground carrying through the open doors. Inuoka, whose classroom is closest, must have borrowed the key and already started setting up.

Kuroo exhales, a rather rueful sound. "All my juniors, showing me up."

Shouhei emphatically shakes his head, but Kuroo just chuckles.

"Nah, I don't mind. Reminds me that a team's the sum of its parts."

He hoists the bag of apple juice boxes higher on his shoulder, and Shouhei follows him into the gym.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as we're reaching the tail end of inktober, i want to make sure fukunaga's spent some one-on-one time with every team member. i'm missing one or two more, but today is kuroo's turn!
> 
> in the haikyuu!! light novel, kuroo ordered the sea urchin bento without breaking a sweat. so my friend headcanoned he's a rich kid (hence "spacious home"), and i'm running with it xD


	20. on blanket forts (blind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukunaga and Taketora have a sleepover.

"Fukunaga-kun!"

When Shouhei arrives at the Yamamoto residence, he's greeted first by Akane, who opens the door, and then the Yamamoto's tabby cat, who's investigating the noise.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Onii-chan told me you were coming. You're doing him a huge favor; he _really_ can't wake up if it's any time before 7 am. How's volleyball practice going? It's going well, I bet. Did you work on your wrist movement like I told you? Onii-chan says you did! It's helped, right? I bet it did."

She says this all in one breath, finishing just as her brother appears behind her.

"Hey, Fukunaga. And don't talk his ear off yet, Akane; he just got here."

Akane sniffs. "But it's necessary! I gotta make sure you guys are ready for tomorrow's practice game!"

Fukunaga waves back to Tora, and gives the thumbs up to Akane.

She beams. "See? He agrees!"

"Because he's the guest. He _has_ to agree."

And ignoring her pout, Tora ushers Shouhei upstairs to Tora's room, the floor of which is barely visible thanks to an extensive blanket fort.

"Took half an hour to convince my mom you actually like sleeping on futons, and not because I didn't want to give up my bed," he says, sighing with a hint of both fondness and exasperation. "When she finally believed me, she collected all the unused pillows and blankets we have and, uh, made this."

Shouhei gives the fort an appreciative deep nod, and when he and Tora are changed and ready to sleep, he rolls around in it.

"Cool, you like it," Tora says from above him. "Okay, turning off the light."

Shouhei blinks, and the room is plunged into darkness. Unlike him and his parents, the Yamamoto family doesn't sleep with night lights. It takes a while for his eyes to adjust, and Tora speaks while Shouhei can still see discolored lights.

"You know that thing I was gonna tell you today, but forgot? Well, I just remembered it." Tora must be sitting up, because there's a dark lump where his bed is. "When we almost forgot to ask you what bento you wanted for tomorrow... Not that you gotta yell your order at people, but just tell me or Kenma and we'll do the talking. Maybe you figured there'd be a conbini nearby so it didn't matter, but we're dumb sometimes and don't always notice. We don't want you to miss out."

The tabby cat's clawing at its scratching post in Akane's room next door, and Shouhei's suddenly struck with a memory: huddled at a bus stop with Tora while rain poured around them, Tora arguing with his parents on the phone to let him bring home the kitten that the nearest shelter couldn't accept.

Shouhei sits up too, rising on his knees so he can reach out a finger and poke Tora in the upper arm.

"Good," Tora says, and yawns. After a moment, Shouhei yawns, too.

Tora lies back on his bed. "Did you set the alarm? What's the ring tone?"

Shouhei holds up his phone and plays the song at full volume for maximum effect.

"What the heck's this noise...? _K_ _azoo polka_?" Tora groans. "Awful, but it'll work. Night, Fukunaga."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday's prompt is going up late; today and tomorrow's prompts will be combined cuz i dont have time to write any more today;;; gonna reply to comments then too, sorry for the delay!
> 
> also i personally find kazoo polka cool haha


	21. on nights (ship/squeak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team settles in for a movie night.

Shouhei's in a corner of Yaku's small living room, marveling at its cleanliness while he waits for the first and second years to arrive.

Meanwhile, the third years are huddled at the kotatsu, having a discussion they don't mind Shouhei overhearing.

"You're sure about this, Yaku?" Kai's voice is concerned, but careful. "With your mother and sister away... if you'd like the place to yourself, we can take everyone over to my house."

"Or mine," Kuroo adds.

"Nah, I'd like some noise to liven this place up," Yaku says, grinning. "I've had three days of silence already. That's plenty."

The door bangs open just as he's done speaking; the rest of the team tumbles in, all scarves and hats and carrying the crisp scent of the winter evening.

When everyone is settled, Yaku pops in the DVD. There is some brief jostling for popcorn, snacks, and drinks, but soon the loudest noise is coming from the screen.

The B movie is of the horror variety, chosen through majority vote, chronicling the fates that befall seaside villages, where witnesses have reported a ship that was lost centuries ago resurfacing with its ghastly crew still aboard. When the great, ashen ship rises from the depths for the viewers to see for themselves, everyone gasps.

Shouhei can't help but keep watching, wide eyed. He's not so much afraid, exactly—not even when the crew begin their steady, lumbering march down the plank onto the dock, or the captain makes the first kill—as fascinated. 

On Shouhei's right, Shibayama makes a choked, high sound with his hands over his mouth. On Shouhei's left, Inuoka shifts closer until they're huddled together, and Shouhei reaches out to pat the knuckles on his right hand.

When the movie finally ends (with the ship sinking back to whence it came when the captain's ashes were thrown into the sea), Yaku turns on the light, making everyone groan. Shouhei blinks, and finds himself the unexpected focal point of three first years. (The exception is Teshiro, who sat next to Kenma and watched the whole film with rapt attention.)

"Scared, Inuoka?" Tora asks. His tone is teasing, but his knuckles are still white from clutching the table so hard.

"Yeah!" Inuoka says, without shame. "But to be scared with friends—that's part of the fun about watching horror movies, isn't it?"

Despite everyone's bravado, no one makes the first move to say goodbye, or head back out into the dark and freezing night.

Finally, Yaku sighs and gets to his feet. Vanishing for a while, he reappears with a stack of blankets and pillows. "I anticipated this, so fine. It'll be a tight fit, but you can all stay over."

 


	22. on heat (climb/fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukunaga and the team have fun at the beach.

As it turns out, none of the club members are very good at beach volleyball.

The court is smaller, the terrain creates new problems (the wind, and trying not to kick sand into a teammate's face, for starters), the ball is lighter and remains airborne for longer, two person teams instead of six mean filling gaps they never had to consider, and whichever team is facing the sun is much more likely to lose.

There isn't a player among them with horsepower like Karasuno's Azumane, or Shiratorizawa's Ushijima. But Tora and Kuroo, one being the strongest and one being the most efficient with his strength, make consistent serves—which means their serves go consistently out. They make a formidable duo on solid ground, but plop them on sand and they defeat themselves.

Shouhei's thinking this as Tora curses for the eighth time after another unsuccessful serve.

"Um, that lady's mirror caused a lot of glare just now," Shibayama calls from his spot next to Shouhei. "Let's redo that point."

"My, my. Giving us a fair chance, Shibayama?" Kuroo drawls, more amused than put out that his and Tora's score has yet to exceed single digits in any game. "How chivalrous."

"Not so much chivalry as pity," Shibayama murmurs, at a volume only Shouhei can hear. He laughs.

"Something funny, Fukunaga?" Tora roars, jabbing a finger at him. "And don't think I can't see you daydreaming! How dare you underestimate us!"

Shouhei blinks twice. Then he pointedly looks at the ocean, filled with delighted children at its edges and speckled with boats in the distance.

"You'll regret looking away!" Tora turns to the rest of the team, parked on the sidelines under large umbrellas. "Well? How about some cheering for Nekoma's ace and captain?"

There's a brief moment of silence, which Teshiro finally breaks with a small, "Whoo."

Lev and Inuoka burst out laughing.

"Oi!" Tora points at each of them. "Have some damn respect!"

Yaku, the referee, walks over to bonk Tora on the head. "Don't heckle the spectators and hurry up. Remember, you owe everyone a popsicle for every serve you forfeit."

"Sorry, referee, I won't do it agai—" Tora does a double take. "Wait, what? Buy everyone _popsicles_? I never agreed to that!"

While the rest of the team cheerfully continues to bicker, Shouhei curls his toes in the hot sand.

He knows that after this match is done, he'll challenge Tora again with a race to the water. He knows there are cold drinks in Kai's cooler, extra tubes of sunscreen in Kuroo's bag, and a space next to Kenma in the shade. And he knows Coach Naoi's bringing the sparklers and blankets in the evening.

But until then, he breathes, quiet and deep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a good old time being liberal with how i interpret the prompts x) for this fill, my first thought was falling to climb up a bit? as in, nekoma's trying something they're all terrible at (so that's falling), to gain in other ways like making memories (climbing).
> 
> 3 prompts left! the time went by so fast @-@


	23. on temptations (united)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukunaga and the team have a hard time staying focused at the department store.

"Remind me again," says Kuroo, "what we're here for."

They're gathered in front of the department store's great glass doors, bundled up in coats and scarves and rubbing their hands to keep warm.

"We're here," Inuoka pipes up from the back, "to buy a birthday gift for Nekomata-sensei!"

"Okay," says Kuroo. "And what _aren't_ we here for?"

"Literally anything else," Tora answers, attempting to mimic Kuroo's deceptively relaxed drawl.

"Just making sure the thought's fresh in your minds." Kuroo looks each of them in the eye. Shouhei hopes Kuroo notices his new earmuffs; they're soft, and prevent Shouhei's ears from hurting from the cold.

The large clock above them strikes ten. The doors open, and the team enters the store along with other people who waited in line. They're greeted with staff lined at the entrance, and Kenma jumps when the staff bow in unison.

Kuroo manages to herd the team straight to the floor guide. He checks the guide without anyone wandering off. He reminds the team again about their purpose for coming.

It's only when they're taking the escalators, chatting among themselves and on the fourth floor landing, when everything threatens to fall apart.

The perpetrator is, unexpectedly, Shibayama, who picked up a department store catalogue from the stack at the floor guide and is skimming through it. "Let's see if there's anything here we can buy as a present.... Cold Stone's having a buy one cone, get one 30% off sale. But the ice cream will melt, so not appropriate..."

Inuoka's head whips round at the speed of light.

"Perhaps later, Inuoka—" Kai begins, but Shibayama's still reading.

"What else... the music store's selling all instrumental CDs for a discount, just for this week. Didn't someone mention buying the Chopin Collection for his mother?"

"That was me," says Kai. "Which floor is the store on?"

"Kai-san—" Tora starts to interject.

"On the sixth floor," Shibayama answers, and continues reading. "Hm... Nike has a new line for running clothes. Maximizes comfort, minimizes friction and wind resistance. Maybe?"

"I do need a new running shirt," Teshiro says thoughtfully.

"The bookstore's having a gently used book sale... The yakiniku restaurant has some new set group meals and it's the Dance Cafe's grand opening... The grocery store's restocked those delicious Navel oranges Alisa-san gave us last week..."

This takes down Shouhei (who's been hoping to buy more classics), Tora, and Yaku in one fell swoop.

"And the new Fire Emblem game is released today," Shibayama finishes, dealing Kenma the finishing blow. "So, nothing in the catalogue that'll make a good present for Sensei, Kuroo-san!"

Kuroo stares, then collects himself in the blink of an eye. "Thank you, Shibayama. Um, maybe that didn't need to be read aloud."

Shibayama needs a moment to understand, before the pieces click into place and his face changes into one of dawning horror. "Oh,  _no_. I'm so sorry, Kuroo-san, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine." Kuroo lightly cuffs his shoulder. He turns to the others, who are fidgeting in place.

Shouhei's dying to get to the books before the rest of the shoppers do. But he, like the others, have yet to break formation.

Kuroo looks them over, mouth turned down. And then, he bursts out laughing in his distinct cackle, the one that makes passersby turn back in alarm.

"I wondered if we'd get as far as buying the gift together," he says, when he's caught his breath. "But most of you forgot that at an after-practice meeting five months ago, we decided we'd get Sensei an electric kettle. So don't worry about it."

"You mean, we can go?" Lev's attention is divided between the current conversation and the pair of jeans on the nearest mannequin.

"Just meet back at the Hello Kitty statue at four," Kuroo says, grinning. "I'm impressed you're all still here, but you don't have to come along."

Tora stares longingly at the large image of grilling meat on the wall. But when he turns back, his jaw is set. "Let's do that first. Buy the gift together, I mean. It _is_ what we're here for."

Kuroo's grin grows, and not from mirth this time. "Well, then. Right this way to the eighth floor."

 


	24. on bad dreams (found/mask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team visits a haunted house for Lev's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oct 30 was lev's birthday (this is halloween, this is halloween~)
> 
> you know how often baby animals have oversized body parts they have to grow into? well, lev to me is one of those lion cubs who's all limbs and big ears at first. he'll have a magnificent mane and everything eventually, but he's still in the process of growing
> 
> so happy belated birthday, lanky lion cub

Here they are—ten fit, strong, healthy high schoolers in a dimly lit room full of bloodied, disassembled mannequins—yelling their heads off.

Looking back, Shouhei's still not entirely sure how everything unfolded. But that makes sense, when the person involved is Haiba Lev, and Lev has a way of sweeping others along in his wake.

Shouhei's at least certain the whole thing started three weeks ago, when Lev piped up during a post-practice club meeting.

"I'd like to do something different for my birthday."

"What do you have in mind?" Kai asked.

Lev's eyes lit up. "Go to a haunted house!"

Shibayama shivered. "Oh, I don't know..."

"Fake blood, no personal space, and people actively trying to scare you?" Kenma wrinkled his nose. "No, thanks."

"I thought you go with your family every year," said Inuoka, seated next to Lev.

"Yeah! And it's fun," Lev answered. "But I've never been with the team, you know? There's a first time for everything!"

There are people whose birthdays suit them, and those who don't. Shouhei's always thought Lev, who takes everything in stride, could have been born any time of the year and made it work.

"How we usually celebrate birthdays.... Like, it'd be nice to get a cake and my favorite food and a new volleyball from Nekomata-sensei and a card, but something else would be great too." Lev looks earnestly around at them all. "Please? I want to go with my friends."

When put that way, the team couldn't refuse.

\---

 

When they all reach a labyrinth that only allows two people at most through each narrow entrance, they're forced to split up.

Shouhei's paired with Kenma, who's trying to pretend he's not scared but clings to the back of Shouhei's jacket. Shouhei pats his head, but he doesn't feel so secure himself.

There's an ear splitting shriek behind them. And then Kenma's gone, sprinting into another passage to avoid a headless woman, who promptly follows him.

 _Time to go_ , Shouhei thinks, as he himself is chased down a long hallway by another woman—this one with long black hair, a white dress, and a surgical mask.

Even from here, he can hear the yells of delight in the next hallway over. "Your butcher knife is so cool, Serial Murderer-san! How do you get it so jagged like that?" Lev's calling over the heavy patter of running footsteps, followed by Yaku's pant of, "Unbelievable."

Shouhei turns back to see if he's shaken off his pursuer. The woman's still right on his heels; she's taken the mask off to reveal the knife slits that run through both sides of her mouth, and Shouhei idly wonders if he'll sleep tonight.

_Well, this is definitely different._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand that's a wrap, folks /o/
> 
> there were times where i was like "if only i had more time! if only i could research!", but the whole idea behind inktober is more consistent output than Quality. this month was a big lesson in pacing myself, and seeing my word count slowly but surely tick up felt quite satisfying. fukunaga and nekoma are my faves, but i was too intimidated to write them until now; inktober gave me a space to try them!
> 
> a special thanks to meg, who's been so supportive and lovely <3 and of course a big thank you to everyone who read and commented! i hope you had as much fun as i did, and maybe i'll see you around!


End file.
